What do my parents hide!
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Michiko is daughter of Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. She is born and raised in the world of the living. As excuse for their young appearance Yoruichi and Kisuke say they were young teenagers when they got Michiko but now her powers start to awake.
1. prologue

Bleach ~ Kubo T

Michiko ~ Me

Michiko means beautiful or wise

Aiko means beloved

* * *

><p>In Karakura town stood a candy shop and to every mere human it was just a candy shop owned by a good looking young man and his wife.<p>

Those who knew of seiritei and shinigamis knew better than that.

Urahara shoten was just façade to hide the owners their IDs

What lay underneath the shop was not for human eyes, it was an underground training area with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi as trainers and former shinigami captains of the 13 court guard squads.

Currently the two former captains were relaxing in their backyard with their ten years old daughter Michiko Aiko. She was a female version of her father with her mother's smile and love for cats.

"Daddy, look what I made!" Michiko exclaimed happy as she stared at the blue light ball in her hand. "I can create magic!"

Kisuke looked up from his science magazine at once and stared at the child. "Princess, how... eh… good job my angel, u are a real angel princess" now he corrected himself when he saw the hurt look on her face.

Yoruichi hit him against his arm. "Your daddy is a baka, Mi-chan. He forgot about the wishes on the shooting star."

"That hurts yoruichi!" Kisuke cried out. "You forget your strength!"

"Poor daddy, I will heal you!" Michiko exclaimed and ran gently with her hand over the bruise.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged a shocked glance over the child's head as a warm golden glow appeared from her small hand and soothed the pain.

They told Michiko they were only 14 and 15 when Michiko was born but they never told her the real truth.

"My princess knows magic!" Kisuke exclaimed and twirled the girl around.

"Can I help fight dragons and ugly monsters now, daddy?"

"Ehm…" the blond man looked for help at his wife. "Well…."

"You can practice on that dragon," Yoruichi smirked pointing at Ichigo who just walked to them with the other vizords.

Michiko started laughing and attacked ichigo ninja style. "I never knew there were orange monsters, mommy!"

Shinji grinned and scooped her up placing her on his shoulders. "Will you become a ninja princess, Michiko-chan?"

"Hai uncle Shinji," the girl answered cheerful "I will defeat monsters with my sword and light balls and my ninja kicks!"

The company turned to kisuke and Yoruichi who both were laughing a bit nervous.

"Yoruichi-sama…" sounded hesitant from behind Kensei and Love.

"Oii lil' bee!" The Shihouin princess called. "What brings you here?"

"Yoruichi-sama…ano…" the small dark haired woman looked hesitant at her mentor.

"It's great seeing you back too, soi-fon" Yoruichi smiled. "Michiko, come here sweetie"

Shinji put the child down and she dashed to her mother. "Hai mama?"

"M..m..mama?" soi-fon stammered and looked from Yoruichi to Michiko and back.

Yoruichi pulled michiko on her lap and cuddled her. "Sweetie, this is soi-fon my former student and right hand. Lil' bee, this is my daughter Michiko Aiko."

Soi-fon kneeled down by the child's feet. "At your service Michiko Aiko -sama! Yoruichi-sama, she is perfect!"

Michiko looked confused at the small woman and dashed to her father.

Kisuke kissed her smiling. "That's just your auntie soi-fon, she is your mother's number one fan and like a little sister to your mom like aunt hiyori is a little sister to me."

Michiko nodded slowly and grinned impishly at soi-fon. "Nice meeting you aunt lil' bee"

Everyone started laughing at the slowly red coloring woman.

"Good girl," Kisuke praised his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You are copy yoruichi."

"Mhm" the child yawned and snuggled into his neck. "I am tired."

"Do you want to sleep then?" Kisuke asked tenderly as he stroked her hair soothing.

"Iee, then I will hear the voice again and it scares me."

Kisuke and the others looked alarmed at each other. "Voice, princess? From who?" Her father asked as calm as possible.

The answer stayed unknown for a while since Michiko her sleep won it from her fear and she lay comfortable against her father's shoulder.


	2. worries are starting

Bleach ~ Kubo T

Michiko ~ Me

Michiko means beautiful or wise

Aiko means beloved

* * *

><p>"Princess, any idea what she was talking about?" Kisuke looked questioning at his wife. "It isn't what I think it is right?"<p>

Yoruichi nodded with a worried expression. "I am afraid it is, darling..."

"It was expected with the immense power both of you posses, Kensei added while rubbing his head deep in thought."

"Yoruichi-sama, you mean that Michiko-sama does not know about seiritei?" Soi-fon question shocked. "What about your family? Do they know?"

"We wanted our daughter to lead a calm and happy life without worrying about protocol and enemies like hollows and espadas. She will hate us now, lil bee..."

Kisuke wrapped his free arm around his wife and pressed a kiss on her temple. "She is a great girl, she will understand and I will ask Benihime if she knows more."

Yoruichi growled under her breath and her golden eyes shot daggers at her husband. "I swear that...that CREATURE...",she spit the last with much venom, "is only up to seduce you!"

The others started laughing at Kisuke's dazed expression and received a deadly glare from the shihouin princess.

Kisuke smiled and pulled her back to his side to kiss her tenderly on her lips. "My heart, thoughts and body belong to you Mrs. Urahara and you only need to share me with our little princess and no one else."

"You better be right, baka kisuke,"she mumbled with her face pressed against his neck and stroked Michiko her hair softly.

"I promise, princess" he laughed.

* * *

><p>an: sorry for the shortness and it's just a bit fluff. I wrote it between classes so I could not get too deep into the plot of the story but next time Yoruichi and Kisuke will encounter problems...


	3. the 1st troubles arise

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko ~ Me**_

_**Michiko means beautiful or wise**_

_**Aiko means beloved**_

* * *

><p>Days passed by and Michiko became more quiet every day.<p>

Yoruichi and Kisuke grew more worried as Michiko got quieter because she cried whenever she had to go to school and that was very unusual for her.

Currently she was watching discovery channel in the parental bedroom sitting between her mom's legs who was brushing out the long light purple hair and Kisuke was grading papers from his part-time job as science and chemistry teacher at the local college.

Michiko cast a side glance on her father's work. "The formula is wrong; boiling point of liquid is 100 degrees Celsius and also mixing the acid with the other powder will cause explosion and will spread too much CO2 in the room."

Kisuke slowly put his pen down and stared attentively at his daughter. "How do you know that, princess?"

"I don't know…I just do!" Michiko cried. "Please don't hate me!"

Her dad put his work aside and pulled her on his lap. "Hate you, princess?"

The child nodded and her eyes started to water. "Everyone does but I can't help I get A-grades at school! I know stuff of senior year middle school too…"

Yoruichi grasped the hairbrush so hard the wood crumbled under her firm grip.

Kisuke jumped up with his daughter and threw her in the air. "My princess is so smart!" "You make daddy so proud! I am so proud I could eat a whole stack of paperwork!"

His daughter giggled and cupped his face between her small hands staring him in the eyes with her serious golden orbs. "Thank you, for believing me daddy and I love you very much. I really try my best to not think but it's same as trying not to breathe."

"Listen doll, you can't help it that you inherit your dad's brains," Yoruichi reacted firm.

"He was always at the top in class and got bored very quick of the lessons so he started to annoy me and keep me off my studies."

Michiko laughed when her dad feigned a hurt expression and pouted. "Can daddy also jump effortless in a tree and out of it and also do tracks?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged a short but worried look. She inherited Yoruichi's athletic talents already.

"Angel, why don't you go ask your uncle Tessai to bring you to the bookstore where Aunt Lisa works?"

"Okay mommy", Michiko answered a bit sad. "You are sending me away subtly ne?"

"No sweetie! Never!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

Kisuke got an idea and scooped her up in his arms again. "It is Halloween soon right?"

The child nodded and looked questioning at him.

"Well…mom and I planned something nice for uncle Tessai because it will be his birthday and you have the important task to keep him away from home."

He shuddered slightly as she looked at him with the same piercing gaze as Yoruichi when she suspected he was up to something again.

"Fine, I'll go…this time…" the child sighed and left.

"She can be as scary as you, princess" Kisuke chuckled nervously

Yoruichi smiled and kissed him passionate. "As much as I would like to spend my rare spare time with you differently, our child is our priority now."

Her husband nodded and went to sit in front of her on the bed. "Spill, I am listening."

"Well…I was thinking…maybe you could invent something that will slow down the development of her brains…she can be normal then…"

"No! Never! I will never ever experiment on my child!" Kisuke reacted fierce. "It should stop being a curse to her and start developing as a gift!"

"Well then what do you have in mind?" Yoruichi asked impatient.

"Home schooling he answered simple. I'll do the science and mathematical stuffs with her, you do athletics with her and Lisa can do the languages."

"You really thought of everything eh, smart ass?"

"Of course I did" Kisuke smirked and fanned himself.

His wife took the fan and smacked him on his head with it. "Baka!"

"Ow ow ow! That hurts!" He whined and pouted.

Yoruichi pushed him back on the bed and started kissing him.

"Shut up!" She mumbled between kisses and pulled his hat off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: this is just the start of the problems...what will happen when Michiko is missing and they find the instructions for the use of the senkaimon in her room but she doesn't know anything of the other world...who gave her? how does she know about it?...all in the next chapter._**

**_please read and review thank u_**


	4. Where is Michiko?

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko ~ Me**_

_**Michiko means beautiful or wise**_

_**Aiko means beloved**_

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Yoruichi got a phone call from the principal of Michiko's school that she never came to school that day.<p>

"That's impossible" Yoruichi reacted decisive at once. "I dropped her off at the school gates this morning!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but she is not at school and we were worried because none of the parents called to notify anything."

"Okay, I will notify my husband. Thank you for the warning."

Yoruichi hung up quickly and dialed Kisuke's number.

Kisuke was teaching at the local college when he received his wife's call. In clear language she made known that he had to get home at once.

She also made a phone call to the vizords and Ichigo with his group. She had a feeling this was the start of a nightmare.

Half an hour later everyone was in the livingroom of the Urahara family.

Yoruichi told the story as calm as possible but everyone could hear her voice tremble from fear and despair.

Soifon tried to calm her old mentor by patting her hand gently.

Kisuke sat emotionless and pale like a statue just staring in front of him.

Shinji tried to get more information out of him about Michiko but useless effort.

""It's no use calling friends because we shinigamis and the vizords are her friends, Rukia reasoned practical as usual.

Jinta and Ururu who stayed with Tessai in a smaller house close to the shop went through the whole shop searching for answers.

Urahara-sama! Ururu called out in panic

Yes? Kisuke shot up at the same girl's alarming cry.

Ururu showed him a paper with the instructions how to use the senkaimon. This was on her desk in her drawing book.

She probably tested it out…Ichigo frowned and looked out of the window.

I am going to look around in the neighborhood with Hiyori and Shinji, Kisuke said without any emotion in his voice. Yoruichi, you go with Ichigo and Soifon to the soul society and find her there.

Hai, Yoruichi nodded in full captain mode now. Soifon and Ichigo come along now. Without looking she marched out of the house.

"H..h..how did she find the papers then? Kisuke-san stored everything when she was born", Orihime remarked nervously.

Kensei studied to papers with a frown while Machiro looked over his shoulder at the papers. "ne Kensei...the instructions are in a kids handwriting... and the drawing too."

"Give here", Lisa snatched the paper out of his hands and studied it with a frown. "This is not Kisuke's handwriting... Tessai, bring me to the room where Kisuke stored the papers."

"Yadomaru-san... the closet is only opened with permission of Urahara-dono..." Tessai protested.

"I don't give a damn about that, his little girl and our sunshine is in trouble so there's no need to wait until it's too late."

Tessai led her obedient to the room and took off the kido layers and took out the papers,

"Just as I thought" Lisa mumbled and looked at Tessai and he looked back at her. Both a look of horror.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: What will happen when Yoruichi goes to seiritei and what is the package Gin finds in West Rukongai? _****_all in the next chapter._**

**_Warning: Female Kira..._**

**_please read and review thank u_**


	5. In Soul Society, a strange package

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko ~ Me**_

_**Michiko means beautiful or wise**_

_**Aiko means beloved**_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's POV<p>

I felt truly sick. It was worse than getting wounded or loosing a battle.

The thought of having forever lost your child was not comparable to anything.

I felt that this was my fault and from Kisuke and I scolded myself out loud.

Suddenly I felt Soifon's small hand on my arm as she looked up to me with those serious and big grey eyes full of concern. "No Yoruichi-sama, it's no one's fault. All you and that man did was out of love for Michiko-sama."

"Thank you soifon but all I want is to hold my child in my arms again, safe and all. I'd give up everything I have as Shihouin if that means I get my daughter back alive!" I glanced at the picture of my daughter with her light purple hair and golden eyes sparkling mischievously.

Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up to him. "Did she have a reiatsu outburst or leak or whatever that could have revealed her?" He asked.

"No, none of that" I sighed. "We always wear a reiatsu suppressing necklace for her and for her last birthday Kisuke made such a reiatsu cutting cloak like the one he had that unfaithful night."

Kira's POV

It was just a normal work day again and Gin…Taichou was on a mission in Rukongai. Softly humming I signed the last papers. Since our marriage Gin made more effort to help with the paperwork and not just dump everything on my desk.

"Tadaima!" At that moment Gin called and she heard him closing the door. "Talking about the devil…" I muttered under my breath but still smiled.

He was carrying something wrapped in his haori and it was soaking wet.

"Taichou, what do you have there?" I asked half concerned half curious. With this man you never knew what you were up to.

"A package I found near the hollows. It was attacked after trying to fight those hollows."

I eyed him wearily. "Taichou it must be a child then."

"Yeah probably, it showed quite some courage and strength the way it flipped and punched those hollows." He put the child on the floor close to the fire.

I carefully opened the haori and gasped. A beautiful girl lay there unconscious with hollow scars on her face and arms. Her dark hair clung to her small face and she wore quite stylish human clothes and a light orange cloak.

"Taichou, it's a girl and she needs medical help. We should bring her to the fourth."

"Izuru, she has no reiatsu at all…" Gin said as we flash stepped to the fourth. "It's very strange…because she is quite a talent from what I've seen."

"Ichimaru taichou?" Isane who came to us as we arrived questioned when Gin just carefully pushed the girl now wrapped in a dry blanket into her arms.

I shook my head lightly in despair. "He found her in rukongai all soaked and exhausted from trying to fight hollows," I explained.

Isane didn't need more and walked to Unohana taichou with the child in her arms.

"Ichimaru-san and Kira-san, can you please wait outside?" Unohana requested when she walked to us. "We will warn you as soon as her condition is stable."

"Hai arigatou," I bowed and gently pushed my husband to the waiting room.

Soifon's POV

I watched my ex commander concerned. The way she spoke about Michiko-sama made it clear that now we were now dealing with a mother and not the brash former captain of squad two. I felt a bit jealous of Michiko-sama because she had people who loved her and I had no one. Currently Yoruichi-sama walked to our squad as if she was in trance. She nodded vaguely at those who greeted her.

I gently pushed her down on a chair and Ichigo handed her a cup of tea.

"Yoruichi-sama, I know that you and that man want to keep your child away from soul society and all pressure but now I do think you should warn whole gotei 13 because she most likely got here somehow."

Yoruichi nodded slowly. "Anything to get my child back"

I turned around just to see my lazy fukutaichou eating two big pieces of cake. "OMAEDA YOU LAZY FAT BASTARD! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO LOOK AROUND IN RUKONGAI FOR A LITTLE GIRL?" A red mist formed before my eyes and next thing I realized was him flying out of the window.

Ichigo sniggered a bit and I could see a small smile on my Yoruichi-sama her lips.

I dusted off my uniform and called one of the unseated officers to clean up Omaeda's mess. I turned to Yoruichi and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up questioning with a heart breaking sad look in her eyes. "Are you ready to tell sou-taichou? I asked her gently."

She nodded and we walked away to the 1st division while Ichigo would go for a walk around all squads to find out more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an: How is Kisuke coping with all this and what is sou-taichou his reaction? Also who is the little girl? next chapter dears 3_**

**_._****_Warning: Female Kira..._**

**_please read and review thank u_**


	6. Michiko still missing

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

* * *

><p>Kisuke's POV<p>

We were walking through all places where Michiko could have gone to but it was useless. My princess was gone, as if Earth swallowed her. I longed so much to hear her clear voice ringing through the house and shop again, her angelic laughter when she throws herself in my arms when I pick her up from school and her rosy cheeks from excitement when Yoruichi tells her bedtime stories about a talking cat and his friends who always land into strange adventures. I rested my head against a tree and truly felt for the first time the centuries I age. Hiyori went to stand next to me and put a hand on my arm. She was for once serious and mature. "Yoruichi-san will find her," she tried comforting me. It didn't help anything. My mind was filled with thousands of thoughts. Shinji also tried to comfort me by patting my shoulder. I simply eyed him dully as heart filled with pain and worry. They were good people but to understand my pain you had to be parent first. "Let's go back," Shinji sighed and I nodded indifferent following him feeling empty and destroyed on the inside.

Ishin's POV

I was in my office surrounded by the usual paperwork when I received a phone call from Ichigo that the little one from Kisuke and Yoruichi was missing. The news was quite a shock. They raised their princess the same way I did with my girls so it was shocking that Michiko probably found out the secrets while Yuzu and Karin didn't when they were that age. Just the thought of that cute little girl missing was awful but then again the factors Yoruichi's background and talent and from Kisuke had to be considered as well. Masaki was human so that made a big difference in the situation. With a deep sigh I cast the paperwork aside. Family comes before everything after all and Kisuke became like a brother to me. When I walked in I saw Kisuke sitting on the floor staring at a picture of his little angel. I could see at once how broken and miserable he was. It was not a surprise because I know I'd probably be in an even worse state if I were in his place. My children especially my girls are my entire existence. I went to sit next to him and patted him brotherly on the back. "michiko-chan is a tough little one and she will be alright. My son, your wife and Soifon taichou make a great team and will find her. If it's needed I'll go there myself to help search for your little angel." "Thanks man, I appreciate it," Kisuke smiled pained "but West Rukongai is no pretty place." "I know that too but Michiko-chan is a smart girl, she will pull through it," I tried to comfort him.

Retsu's POV

As soon as Isane rushed in followed by the leaders of squad 3 I knew something was not quite right. The child had such a low reiatsu that even I had to strain myself to feel its presence and by just one look on her face and hearing her breathing I knew it was a combination of a sever fatigue, lung inflammation and stress. It was very odd for such a small child. She felt very light nearly weightless. It was clear that she couldn't be older than 9-10 years yet the sad curves around her mouth revealed sorrows and even in her unconscious state her small body was tensed. "Please wait outside, we will call you as soon as everything is under control" I told the 3th squad leaders soft yet firm. Isane already warmed a bed and I put the child on it taking her clothes off. She had hollow scars and wounds all over her body so first thing I did was draw the poison out of those wounds and then clean the scars and wounds with disinfectant. I moved to her lungs to draw the water out of them while Isane bandaged the treated injuries. It pained me to go with a needle into the child's back to reach her lungs but there were no other options. It was fortunate for her and for me that she was unconscious so she didn't feel the pain. It was also a sign she was quite far away considering she didn't even make a move when the needle made contact with her body. After I finished that I warmed her lungs with kidou and attached her to a heart machine while Isane slipped the needle for the drip containing fluid since the child suffered dehydration, another drip was attached to her other hand containing blood to fill up for the massive amount of blood she lost. While Isane did that I attached the tubes for drip feed. The child was lightly malnourished and drip feed was necessary considering the fact that she had bruise marks on her left jaw. Her heartbeat was currently very low and weak but that would change after a bag or two of blood. "Anything else,taichou?"Isane questioned. "No, you can fill in the paperwork and tell Ichimaru-taichou and Izuru-san that the child is safe for now," I replied on a hushed tone to not wake up the child. "I will stay here until her condition is 100% stable." "Hai, taichou," Isane bowed and left. I quietly sat down by the child's side and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. It was still a bit shallow but better than when she came in._ Where did she belong?_ I pondered. _Where her parents searching frantically for her or was she an orphan or did no one notice she was gone?_ Being a mother myself I would be very desperate if my child was missing. With a soft smile I put my hand over my abdomen knowing my child was safe there and completely unaware of all cruelties in the world.

Being a mother myself I would be very desperate if my child was missing

* * *

><p>AN : warning: female Kira

I am sorry that I am slow with uploading, I have a few chapters worked out but I am very busy and my family is not happy with the fact that I write "nonsense" as they call it so I can't type it in when they are around.

**_please read and review thank u_**


	7. heart failure

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

* * *

><p>Isane's POV<p>

The leaders of squad 3 were anxiously waiting and as soon as they saw me, Izuru jumped on her feet. "Isane-san, is everything alright?"

I tried to smile as reassuring as possible though I felt rather nervous because of the strange situation. "The child is as stable as we could get her for now" I started and looked friendly at them. "Unohana taichou is staying by her side until she is fully stable and regained consciousness"

"What exactly happened?" Ichimaru inquired.

"I think it's best if Unohana taichou explained everything to you" I reacted carefully. "I am not sure if there are things that have to be left unsaid in this rather strange situation"

Izuru still looked tensed and worried so I smiled encouraging at her. "The child will make it through, don't worry."

The blond fukutaichou nodded hesitant.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I will call my captain so she can fill you in on the situation."

The other shinigamis nodded.

I found my captain by the child's bed whispering soothing words to the child.

She looked up smiling as gentle as ever.

I bowed for her before telling her about the problem.

She understood the situation completely and requested that I'd keep an eye on the child while she went to talk to the leaders of squad 3.

Retsu's POV

I smiled reassuring at the 3th squad leaders. "The child is as stable as can be in her situation. I am personally staying by her side until she wakes up."

"What happened to her exactly?" Ichimaru inquired.

"Please come to my office," I reacted calmly and walked in front of them.

They followed and took a seat, both looking rather anxious and confused.

I put up the thorax and lung pictures and pointed out where the hollow poison was and moist piled up in her lungs.

I also showed various pictures with the curve of the child's heartbeat.

The leaders tried to comprehend everything but failed.

Smiling I explained that the hollow had stung her several places and poison spread through her chest. "Also hours in the rain made moist pile up in her lungs and caused inflammation. I managed to draw out all moist from her lungs with a needle and gave her counter poison to destroy the hollow poison in her chest. I had drawn out the poison from her other wounds, disinfected them and bandaged them. Can you follow me now?"

They nodded relieved. "Yes, thank you very much," Izuru replied.

"She gets fed through an IV," I continued, "She gets blood transfusion, fluid and vitamins as well. She is slightly malnourished, lost quite an amount of blood, is dehydrated and she get the vitamins to build up some strength."

"Thank you for your time," Ichimaru smiled and bowed lightly.

"No problem. I will let you know if there's any change in her current condition," I replied smiling and nodded at them.

With a last bow from Izuru they left.

I decided to return to Michiko's room and gently

"You can leave now, Isane" I send my fukutaichou away so she could resume her duties.

I ran my fingers through the child's soft hair. She was so fragile and once again the question rose within me_. "Where did she belong?"_

I felt exhausted and my eyes closed for a moment. Next thing I knew was that I jumped up startled by the high pitched screaming of the heart machine and the bed shaking fiercely due to the child's shaking body.

I took out the IV with blood at once and tried stabilizing her heart beat without much success. Isane came in and fought alongside for the child's life.

I didn't even have to think what could be wrong. The small fiercely shaking body, her cold skin and blue lips revealed everything. Her body rejected the blood.

I gave her a bag of 0+ because she is AB and it shouldn't have been a problem yet it was.

Isane and I eyed each other and we thought same. "_No one in gotei 13 has blood time AB_."

I called Iemura to look through the old files from former members of gotei 13 together with Hanataro to look for someone with blood type AB.

I send Isane away after we stabilized her heart again and I went to sit by the bed.

The child's chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm. Softly I started singing for the unknown child to reassure her and make her clear in her unconscious condition that she is safe.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles awake you when you rise.<br>Sleep, pretty wantons, do not cry,  
>And I will sing a lullaby:<br>"Rock them, rock them, lullaby."

Care is heavy, therefore sleep you;  
>You are care, and care must keep you;<br>Sleep, pretty wantons, do not cry,  
>And I will sing a lullaby:<br>"Rock them, rock them, lullaby."

A few hours later Hanataro came in to notify they found a file with blood type AB.

I was a bit surprised; I didn't realize we had someone with that blood type.

"It is male captain class," Hanataro went on.

* * *

><p>AN : warning: female Kira

I am sorry that I am slow with uploading, I have a few chapters worked out but I am very busy and my family is not happy with the fact that I write "nonsense" as they call it so I can't type it in when they are around.

**_*** who can the blood type belong to? _**

**_Why did exactly Michiko's body have to reject the blood?_**

**_Was the heart failure really just because of the disorder the blood type caused in her body?_**

**_please read and review thank u_**


	8. Michiko, yoruichi and a concrete head

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

* * *

><p>Michiko's POV<p>

I was unaware of all problems; I didn't know where I was at first but then it hit me that I was under the sea. I tried to get above water immediately as I felt my heart stop from startle and I gasped for air getting a mouthful of salt water inside. This was just riddiculous! It must be a dream or a nightmare. Human can't breathe underwater right? Daddy taught me that when we went to the ocean long ago. Fear not, little girl, I suddenly heard a gentle voice calling out to me. I looked around expecting to see some sea creature or mermaid though I was pretty sure the latter didn't exist. Great was my surprise to see a human form shaped by a snow hurricane. "Who are you? Where am I what do you want?" I demanded. The storm moved closer and I felt the water around me move so I was standing on the bottom of the sea. Things were getting more crazy, I thought and looked at the human shaped snow hurricane. I noticed that it was a male with snowflakes as hair and that was blowing around him wildly like a hurricane everytime he exhaled. The rest of his body was shaped by water. I gasped and closed my eyes to count till ten. I was sure that if I did that I'd wake up in my own room again with mommy and daddy by my bed or in class with all awful kids laughing at me because I fell asleep.

Yoruichi's POV

It has been eleven years ago since I last visited Seiritei. Suddenly a wave of homesickness hit me and I felt tears stinging behind my eyes. I shook my head furiously and blinked a few times to get those damn tears away. A shihouin never showed such a weakness as tears. I must not give into my weakness. I must not think about the beautiful moments with Kisuke and Michiko now. I had a mission and I must focus on that now. With a deep sigh I thought of everything and begged the higher hands for a second chance. I promise I'll be a better mother this time, I thought. I'll even give Kisuke the son he deserves and a little brother for Michiko to play with. With those thoughts I walked to the first division. Yamamoto was the last person I wanted to see. He didn't fight against Kisuke's execution at all. I lost respecect for him at that point. Kisuke was one of the best captains and not because I love him I say that, I say it as a shinigami. He designed and invented most things the gotei 13 works with now. Without Kisuke's intelligence the winter war wouldn't be won. Without Kisuke, they wouldn' t have had a powereful substitute soul reaper, Ichigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Yoruichi was walking around with those thoughts the 13th division captain went to visit his son with a bag full of candy. He always hoped that Shiro would change his mind some day and start loving sweets as much as his father does. Retsu would stay over at the hospital again. A new patient in a critical situation, she only explained to him when he brought dinner for her. He was honestly worried about her health and that from the baby. Retsu could never deny any cries for help. She was too pure and gentle for that. With a light smile he thought of how their son didn't exactly inherit much of his parents' gentleness. Toshiro was really one of a kind. He didn't inherit his father's illness but he grew very slow and for someone his age he looked like a 8 years old child. He hated to be treated like a child so Ukitake tried his best to treat him as an adult. Retsu didn't have any difficulties with that. She treated him with equal respect and politeness she showed all other captains and subordinates. Toshiro greeted his father with a polite smile but he was clearly annoyed by the stack of candies. He didn't want to hurt his father's feelings so he kept quiet about it. Matsumoto loved them. An evil smile crept upon his face. The stack of sweets could actually be in his advantage. He could bribe Matsumoto into doing her fair share of paperwork with the sweets. With a more sunny smile than his father was used from him, he took the sweets and thanked his father with an unexpected hug. "How is mother doing," he inquired not paying attention to his father's baffled expression. "She is doing fine, just working as usual, " Ukitake replied. "She should be resting ", Toshiro sighed annoyed. "She is already 5 months along and standing the entire day is not improving her health or the safety of the baby! Dad, I don't want to loose my mother or baby brother or sister." Ukitake looked gently down at his son. "Your mother knows her limits, she is a strong woman and we shouldn't restrict her at any field. You don't act that way with Matsumoto-san right?" "Matsumoto has a head of concrete and nerves of steel", toshiro mumbled. "Mother and aunt Nanao are rather fragile so I worry about them." "Your mother is capable of taking care of herself and Nanao-san is exactly the same way and also Shunsui worries enough about her." Ukitake replied gently after a while as he tried keeping a straight face at the description of Matsumoto-san.

* * *

><p>AN : warning: female Kira

I am sorry that I am slow with uploading, I have a few chapters worked out but I am very busy and my family is not happy with the fact that I write "nonsense" as they call it so I can't type it in when they are around.

**_*** who is that strange creature?_**

**_What will yamamoto say if he hears Yoruichi kept her child secret for 10 years?_**

**_This is very short, I planned on a longer chapter but the scene with head captain is not coming along yet._**

**_please read and review thank u_**


	9. calling for help, byakuya and Kukaku,

A/N : The credit for the byakuya part goes to my amazing friend Jason and the Kukaku part is performed by my lovely sister Lani (She'll seriously commit murder if I'll put her full name and then there won't be any updates anymore ;) )

**_What will happen at the 4th?_**

**_What will yamamoto say if he hears Yoruichi kept her child secret for 10 years?_**

**_please read and review thank u_**

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

_**if you have any questions feel free to ask at **_

_**.me/Mee91**_

* * *

><p>The former captain of squad two walked slowly to squad 6 still unsure if it was a good idea to seek help of the person she tortured most in her younger years. Resolute she put more firmness in her walk and soon she arrived at the 6th division offices. Biting her lip nervously she knocked on the captain office.<p>

The door opened slowly as an adjulent hauled on the fine wooden object.  
>"Enter."<br>Without looking up, Byakuya Kuchiki worked on paperwork. Slowly he frowned and lowered his quill.  
>That spiritual pressure... Placing a hand protectively on his scarf, he looked up.<br>"As I live and breathe..."  
>He rose to his feet, slate grey eyes in his former mentor.<br>"I had feared you dead."

"surprise surprise" She replied with a faint smile as she walked in and took place on his desk as if it were the most natural place to sit in an office.

Byakuya's nose wrinkled slightly. She hadn't changed.  
>"What is it you want?"<br>His tone was polite as he tugged paperwork from under her

"Your influence" she stated plainly as she stretched her legs poking him with her shoes.

The head of the Kuchiki family let out a grunt as the shoes hit his side.  
>"My influence in what area? A shop? I can't imagine you being the type to get into retail."<p>

"Finding my daughter who went missing today" Yoruichi sighed and suppressed a sob. "Do I look like I'd be interested in a shop? I can't sell vodka and black label here"

Byakuya did a double take at the words.  
>"A child?" he said fast, rising to his feet in shock.<br>"I... Am uncertain of how my influence would be of assistance there."

"Yes, Michiko is her name and she is 10 human years old" Yoruichi replied and showed him a picture of a little girl on Kisuke's lap. "I ask...no..."She corrected herself." I plead...I beg of you to use your influence for searching troops to find the child. Michiko doesn't know better than that Kisuke and I are humans and she is as well. We never told her about Seiritei or shinigamis"

The male took the picture, eyes on the child curiously. For a moment grief welled in his heart that he had never got to bare children with Hisana but that was life.  
>Turning his gaze to the female, shocked more than anything, he asked softly, "Why hide it?"<p>

"The pressure of our world" Yoruichi sighed. "I remember as child the pressure of never causing a scandal and I don't want that for my child and also Aizen...he is sealed away but you never know..."

The captain nodded slowly. "I understand, but hollows... They'd still attack her."

"We tied a reiatsu sealer around her wrist for her since birth and for her 10th birthday Kisuke made a reiatsu sealing necklace for her and cloak"

"Does she not question this?"  
>The captain shook his head slowly. Such matters were trifling. His mentor needed him. It was a chance to repay the debt.<br>"I'll see what I can do. What have you gained intel wise?"

"We explained to her that it's to protect her against dragons and ogres" yoruichi mumbled. "Gained nothing yet"

The captain let out a gentle chuckle. Such a trick was what he expected from the cat demon.  
>Striding slowly to the door, he placed a hand on the handle.<br>"Yes. I'll help. Covertly until you gain the captain-commanders blessing."

"Byakuya...thanks...but about that old man... He never apologized to Kisuke... I doubt I can face him without exploding..."

"It's face him or never face your daughter," Byakuya replied softly, slate grey eyes on hers.

Yoruichi finally broke down and cried. "All I want is my daughter alive; I'm prepared to pay anything"

"Then let us see the head captain. He won't leave you alone."

"yes, it's not like there's another choice" Yoruichi sighed. "When I find Michiko-chan back...I'll have to tell her about Shinigamis...and she will need to be trained..."

Byakuya nodded slowly. "Let's go."

She followed him quietly and poked his cheek with a weak smirk.

The male made no reaction, but felt his temper flick. "Let us go."

Yoruichi followed him without protests.

Some time later Yoruichi returned with a sigh to squad two. Head Captain was not present.

An hour or two later she returned with a sigh to squad two. Head Captain was not present.

The waiting was getting on her nerves. Taking place behind Soifon's desk she just played with the brush, her mind blank. It still seemed so unreal and horror movie like that her child was missing. They couldn't even contact the human authorities because only after 24 hours they took action and she damned it to wait 24 hours for a bunch of idiots to tell her that her daughter has probably been kidnapped and that she'd just have to wait for a phone call from the kidnappers and meanwhile spread flyers with her daughter's picture and sum of reward for the one finding her.

Hell she knew her daughter was not kidnapped by a human; Michiko was already at an advanced level of martial arts and could defend herself well.

Soifon went to train new recruits and couldn't stay with her so she was bored and worried. Yoruichi usually went to kukaku's house or the building she called a house. It was her favorite place in soul society to hang out at but this time yoruichi summoned a hell butterfly to fly to kukaku with the message her presence was urgently required at the 2nd div. At this point Ichigo fled to the 13th to visit Rukia. Kukaku got on his nerves.

Kukaku was sat in her usual place; on the floor with some scattered cushions, smoking through a small pipe. She noticed a hell butterfly pass through the open window. "Eh?" The female blinked once as the butterfly sat on her shoulder. She stayed silent. "Ugh," She sluggishly stood up and stretched slightly. "Damn it Yoruichi... Always catch me when I'm busy!" She walked out from her home and towards the Gotei 13.

Yoruichi sat behind soifon her desk staring at a picture and struggling to hold back a scream of anger and frustration. "dammit" she kept mumbling.

Sometime later, Kukaku arrived busting through the door. "Jeez, what's happened now?" The female said with some attitude.

Yoruichi stared at her best friend those annoying tears stinging behind her eyes again.

"What's up then?" Kukaku grinned deviously.

"m..my d..daughter is missing for nearly 24 hours..."

"What in the hell? Daughter? What daughter!" Kukaku appeared to be rather surprised; she stood there with her hand on her hip, tapping her left foot.

"kisuke and I have a daughter named Michiko and since this morning she went missing and we found information about how to summon a senkaimon in her room"

"KISUKE!" Kukaku chocked on nothing, she was really surprised and shook her head. "Huh... I see. And what can I do?"

Yoruichi could not help but grin for a moment "what's so shocking?" she then walked to her best friend and put her hand on her arm. "Help me look in Rukongai...your crush Byakubo will send out his men to look in gotei 13"

"Shocking... KISUKE!" Kukaku rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, alright, I'll help ya...- EH? What'chya say? I do not have a crush on that Kuchiki!" Kukaku growled.

"According to Ganju you do" Her best friend replied dryly.

"... I'm gonna kill that bastard!" The feisty female growled.

"C'mon he's not bad looking" Yoruichi teased.

"Tch..." the other woman folded her arms and looked away.

"kukaku, you are actually blushing" yoruichi poked her cheek.

The Shiba heiress' eyes shot open. "H...Haha, AHAHAHAHA no way!"

"Alright so u wouldn't mind a friendly date with him?"

"Whaddya mean a friendly date with him?"

"y'know...to a party together... Helping me find michiko..."

"Hnm." Kukaku nodded.

"I am scared that its aizen"

"Who knows...? Whatever, if it is... We'll turn his head into dust! I'll blast him into next generation!"

"Thanks" yoruichi quickly wiped away her tears. "I can't turn to my parents anymore. You, byakuya, Soifon and the gang in the human world are my only family now"

"We'll get your daughter back!"

"And bring you and byakuya together" the cat woman mumbled.

"What was that?" Kukaku interrupted.

"Get u and bya-kun to work violence free together" her friend replied sweetly.

"...Tch." She folded her arms again. "Are we goin' or what?"

"Yes" the princess nodded.

She grinned. "Alright!"

"lets go to the 4th" Yoruichi suddenly said. "I want to say hello to Unohana taichou"


	10. Michiko found

A/N : The credit for the Kukaku part is performed by my lovely sister Lani (She'll seriously commit murder if I'll put her full name and then there won't be any updates anymore ;) )

**_What will Michiko's reaction be? _**

**_Who cut her reiatsu sealer and then only half of it? _**

**_What will yamamoto say if he hears Yoruichi kept her child secret for 10 years?_**

**_please read and review thank u_**

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

_**if you have any questions feel free to ask at **_

_**.me/Mee91**_

* * *

><p>Kukaku walked with her best friend, looking around the barracks. "Why're we here?"<p>

"I am not sure...I just felt like seeing Unohana taichou"  
>The medic walked to them with a smile and welcomed them.<br>She was rather surprised seeing those two at her division.  
>"Shiba-sama and Yoruichi-sama, what a surprise" she spoke.<p>

"Pft, Expect the unexpected." The female rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her hip.

Retsu smiled amused "You resemble your brother greatly" she then faced the Shihouin princess. "Are you alright, dear?"  
>Yoruichi closed the gap between them and hugged her tightly. "Unohana...my baby...she's gone!" the cat woman couldn't take it anymore and cried against the older woman's shoulder.<p>

"Hey!- ... Hnm..." Kukaku gazed over towards the princess, frowning slightly. "... Hey, we'll find her.. I promise." She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Which baby? What is she talking about, Shiba-sama?" the medic questioned as she stroked the princess' hair soothing. "Yoruichi-sama, whoever it is, your friend is right, Gotei 13 is here for you"

She folded her arms and nodded, agreeing with the 4th Taichou, she stood there silent.

Retsu managed to coax the young woman onto a sofa. "Who are you talking about?" she asked softly.

Yoruichi wanted to say something but it was like her voice left her so the medic faced the Shiba princess. "Who is it?"

"Eh... She had a child... With Kisuke Urahara. I was quite shocked myself!"

"A boy or a girl? How long is the child missing?" Retsu questioned calm but her mind was working fast as she scanned through her young patients.

... She's a girl... And I think from sometime this mornning or last night."

Retsu kneeled by the Shihouin princess "I think I might have found her"  
>Yoruichi's head shot up. "Where? When? How?"<p>

The Shiba's eyes widened slightly. "Seriously!"

"Come along" Retsu ordered.

Kukaku grinned and offered her hand to Yoruichi. "C'mon."

The princess accepted it with her own trembling hand. "This is not some dream right?"

"I hope its reality, heh." She helped her stand and slowly walked with Unohana.

Retsu walked to the IC infirmary. "The child was small with blond-purpleish hair and dressed in a grey skirt and white blouse though it turned pink from blood and an orange cloak and a half broken reiatsu sealer" she informed them.

Yoruichi made a strangled noise somewhere in her throat as she gripped her best friend's hand tightly.

Kukaku held onto her best friends hand fairly tight back. "Hey, stop trembling... I wanna see your daughter too ya know, by the time we get there we'll be wrinkled, ugly and very old!" Kukaku said with a smirk. They both arrived in the room looking over to the young girl.

"Here she is" Retsu smiled gently.

Yoruichi got very pale at the sight if her child attached to all strange wires, tubes and machines. With a small yelp she fainted

"Yoru- ? Whoa!" The female caught her. "... Damn it..." It was a slight struggle holding someone up with one arm, yet she managed. "Taichou!"

Retsu ordered two nurses to put the princess on a bed in the room next to Michiko and hook her onto an IV with saline solution. "kukaku-sama, when did she eat last?"

She gazed up to the captain. "... I'm not so sure..."

"she probably didn't eat or rest properly lately" retsu replied grimly. "the child was brought in by kira-san, she had hollow battle wounds with poison, pneumia and a concussion. She didn't wake up yet"

"Fool..." She sighed and shook her head, she appeared to be slightly irritated. "3rd Fukutaichou? Kira? Wow. "

Retsu stroked the child's hair gently. "she's a beautiful child"

"Heh, I'm glad it don't look like Kisuke... She's got Yoru's good looks!~" Kukaku grinned devilishly

"she has that warrior's spirit as well" retsu nodded amused. Yoruichi woke up and tried to jump up but Isane pressed her back into the pillows. "taichou gave strict orders to not let you go before you ate a bit" the fukutaichou held a cup of porridge in front of her nose. "hospital food is big crap" yoruichi mumbled. "where is kukaku?"

Kukaku heard some talking in the background, she assumed that her best friend was finally awake. "Well... I'm glad she's here now, I'll give my thanks to Kira later." It was surprising, Kukaku actually wanted to be very polite and thank someone.

"ku, get me out of this damn bed. I am fine and i want to see my child" yoruichi growled.

"You'll see her in a moment, you need to look after yourself baka!"

Yoruichi cast her an angry look.

"..." Kukaku sighed and looked over to Unohana. "Can she...?"

"only in a wheel chair" retsu replied weary. Yoruichi nearly exploded at that but when she saw unohana's stern glance she gave in. "alright"

Kukaku watched them both silently, her hand on her hip as usual.

Isane helped yoruichi into a wheelchair and drove her to michiko's room. Quietly the princess held her child's hand. "i thought i lost her"

Kukaku looked at Unohana again, "... What exactly happened?"

"hollow attack" retsu replied with a frown. " that's not possible...unless... Unless... Someone cuts the reiatsu surpressing necklace and bracelet" yoruichi said as she turned pale again. "that's correct, her necklace is gone and her bracelet cut at places" retsu explained. "she lost quite an amount of blood as well"

"... Hnm, strange..." Kukaku closed her eyes and placed her hand on Yoru's shoulder.

"i'll send a full report to head captain" retsu notified. "the child needs a donor very soon but your blood type doesn't match, yoruichi-sama" the heiress eyed her dazed. "she has from kisuke and my dad..."

Hnmn" Kukaku looked down, tapping her foot.

At that moment the child stirred and tried slapping away all wires and the tube at her nose "hell..." was all she could mumble hoarsely between coughs and fluttered with her eyes revealing her golden orbs similar to her mother's."Calm down, dear" Retsu gently pushed her hands away from the wires and took out the tube. "Your mother is here"


	11. Michiko runs away

A/N : The credit for the Momo part is performed by my lovely sister Ce-ce

**_Who cut her reiatsu sealer and then only half of it?_**

**_What will yamamoto say if he hears Yoruichi kept her child secret for 10 years?_**

**_please read and review thank u_**

_**Bleach ~ Kubo T**_

_**Michiko~ Me**_

* * *

><p>Michiko's eyes met a pair of concerned green eyes and another pair of striking golden eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. "lil' ninja, its me your mom" Yoruichi spoke softly and gently. It was a side of her that Seiritei didn't see ever until this moment. Michiko tried to form words but was interrupted by a fierce cough attack making her small body shake fiercely. Retsu ran soothing kidou down her back into her lungs. "She has pneumonia" The medic explained the coughing fit. "She is on antibiotics now" she gestured to the line running from Michiko's arm to a bag with a liquid. "it also serves to fight of eventual infections from the hollow injuries. I took out all poison I could but there could always be a drop of it that was already too deep into her blood" Yoruichi her stomach started growling and Retsu smiled lightly amused. "Tell Isane, I requested her to fix you and Kukaku-san a sandwich and some tea" Yoruichi hesitated and looked at her daughter who leaned exhausted back into the pillows. "But..." Retsu guided the princess and Kukaku gently to the door "I am here for her and my office is close by so eventual changes I will notice at once"<p>

After the two noble women left, Retsu tucked Michiko in and made sure everything was alright with her before leaving for her office to fill in the progression the child made. Michiko slumbered for maybe half an hour before starting to feel restless. The dream kept her busy and she had so much questions swirling in her head. She had to find the answers to her questions. With much effort she undid herself from all wires after switching the alarm off and pulled away the IV she was hooked onto. As quiet as possible she climbed out of the window. It took very much of her energy and she had much pain but she had to go away from all wires and the lady that looked too much like herself. She had to think. She didn't even know where she was going, she was wandering aimlessly. At some point she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. Momo skidded to a halt almost tripping over the small stranger "Oh my are you alright?" she exclaimed getting no reply her brown furrowed, crouching down to get a look of her face, she gentlly shook the girl trying to wake her "hey, come on, wake up!" she said softly a hint of worry in her voice. The child didn't move. She had fainted from pain and exhaust. the places where the needles were, were still bleeding a bit and she had a bandage around her head and bruises everywhere. Momo chewed at her lip looking around her seeing no one was there to help, she carefully lifted the child carrying her inside her barracks placing her on her bed and began treating her wounds with spare bandages and warm water. After some time the child started trashing around her weakly as she tossed her head to the sides restlessly and cried softly, nearly soundless. ''shh it's alright'' the small lieutenant cooed softly holding a warm wet cloth to her forehead making sure to send her a calming reiatsu, her hazle eyes filled with child tried saying something but only thing that came out was a raw coughing that made her small body shake fiercely. Hinamori smiled sympathetically, rubbing her back gently. The child's eyes were closed all the time but she slowly opened them looking at her care taker with big amber eyes that had a frightened look in them. Hinamori blinked seeing the eyes, a look of surprise on her face, but it soon faded to be replaced with a soft smile. "it's alright, I won't hurt you, you're safe" The child felt oddly comfortable with her and a weak smile appeared on her small face and she made an attempt to put her hand on Momo's cheek. Momo smiled taking the girl's hand in her own "can you tell me your name sweetie?" Michiko realized it would be no use talking with her sore throat and cough so with her index finger she made traces on the bed writing her name that way. "Michiko Urahara" she tried to tell. Looking puzzled, Hinamori went into her office fetching a pen and paper handing it to her. "Here you go, is that better?" The child gave a nod and a grateful look appeared in her eyes. "Michiko Urahara" she wrote on the paper she held against her pulled up knees. "Michiko Urahara, that's such a pretty name" Hinamori smiled ignoring that familiar tone her last name had. The child beamed at her despite her pain and revealed a few missing teeth. "Oh dear, your teeth!" She started wondering silently if she was simply at that age children lost their teeth. The little girl nodded full of pride. "What happened to them?" She tilted her head curious with the girl's pride. "Fell off" the child mouthed. "the tooth fairy will bring me big people's teeth." Hinamori chuckled child wrote again "I don't want to go back to the bed with the machines and the lady with the long hair." "You mean Unohana-Taichou? ... She's really nice Michiko-san...but...I don't blame you, I've been there for months...years even, I've grown to hate that place too, don't worry you can stay here for as long as you want" The child shuffled towards the shinigami and lay her head against the older girl's arm. she smiled gently stroking the little girl's hair. "Do you have any parents Michiko? anyone I can find for you?" The child shrugged her shoulders her made a gesture to her head and then signed that she didn't remember. "oh I see, you look alot like someone I've seen before...I can't figure out who though" The child suddenly heard a kind laughter and someone calling her angel but she couldn't place the voice and her head started hurting much. "Michiko, are you alright?" Hinamori looked down at the small girl concern in her eyes. The child's reiatsu started raising and and swirling uncontrollable before she collapsed again. Hinamori gasped pulling the covers around her, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry Michiko...I have to get Unohana-taichou..." With that Hinamori rushed to the 4th.


End file.
